


Room 407 v2

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Almost Public Sex, Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love, omg I need you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: A bit of a rework of an older story, this time with the beginnings of smut- CJ hears that Danny's been in an accident and does everything she can to be by his side





	Room 407 v2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Room 407](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494048) by [aerosmiley219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219). 



> Based on an urging from a friend, I tried to work it in, but I just couldn't. Guess I'll have to try again later

Carol never had a good poker face so when she walked into CJ’s office that late October day, CJ didn’t even have to ask what happened.

“CJ…?”

“What’s wrong Carol? What’s going on?” She asked getting up from behind her desk to put her arm around her assistant.

“Danny…”

“What about Danny? Is he okay?” CJ’s eyes widened, her heart falling into her stomach.

“Danny was in an accident. He’s at George Washington Memorial. They wouldn’t tell me how he’s doing and I don’t really know much but…”

CJ’s arms dropped as the enormity of what Carol had said began to sink in.

“CJ?” Carol asked, putting her hand on her boss’s elbow.

“I’ve got to go.” CJ stared blankly at her assistant, “I’ve got to see him. Cancel my afternoon.” CJ mumbled as she started scrambling for her things. “Cell phone, jacket,” she mumbled her herself as she breezed past Carol.

“CJ? CJ! You forgot something.”

CJ stopped and turned around in the hallway, exasperated, “what?”

“Your keys,” she said holding them up.

“Thank you. I’ll call you later,” CJ said grabbing her keys and heading back out the door.

“Let me know how he is?” Carol called after her.

Even though it was the middle of the day, traffic was still stopped. “Good god!” CJ yelled. “Can we please MOVE?” She honked her horn impatiently. What should take 15 minutes had already taken 25 and she hadn’t made much progress. Her frustration was eased, slightly, when she was finally able to drive past the construction that had blocked off two of the three lanes. “Seriously?” She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air, as she passed the three construction workers who just happened to be on a break. She slammed her hands back down on the wheel and gripped tight, shaking her head as she held back from shouting expletives as she shook her head in disbelief.

CJ made it to the hospital, parked, and ran to the front desk.

“Danny Concannon?” she asked almost breathlessly as she arrived at the Nurse’s Station.

The short, round nurse, who was obviously on hour 26 of an 18 hour shift, held up one finger and continued the conversation she’d been in the middle of.

“I know, I know. Didn’t I tell you that?”

“Oh come on!” CJ tried not to shout.

“Listen Madge, I should go. There’s someone here who’s obviously more important than you are. I’ll come up and visit you after you’ve had chemo this afternoon. Hang in there, doll.”

She hung up the phone and before she could ask, CJ blurted “Danny Concannon. Where is he?”

“Are you family,” the nurse asked without looking up from her computer.

“Um, I’m his fiancée,” CJ lied.

The nurse looked up over her half glasses and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see a ring.”

“Yeah, we’re not out yet. Where is he? Can I see him?”

The nurse stared at CJ, narrowed her eyes in an attempt to ascertain whether or not CJ was telling the truth, then rolled her eyes and went back to her computer. 

A few keystrokes later, she looked back up at CJ and said, he’s in room 407. Take the first elevator around the corner…”

But before the nurse could finish with directions, CJ was off, punching the elevator button several times. Her mind was swirling with possibilities- “did he lose a limb? Will I recognize him? Is he going to be able to walk? Oh my god! What if…? What if he has a head injury and can’t write? What if he… No. Stop CJ,” she told herself. “He’ll be fine.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. CJ rushed out and ran to the nurse’s station. “Where’s room 407, please?”

The young nurse looked up at her and said, “um, this is the 3rd floor. So go up one floor, and go to your right.”

“Oh,” CJ sighed, “sorry about that. Uh, thank you.” She punched the elevator button again as she fought to push all the horrible possibilities out of her mind.

She got into the elevator and, even though it was only going up one floor, CJ paid close attention to ensure the number clicked to 4.

The elevator doors opened on the 4th floor, “left or right? Right!” CJ remembered before she peeled off in that direction, “that’s what the nurse said, right? Yeah, the numbers are getting smaller. 412… 410… 409… 407.” She thought to herself.

She took another deep breath to try to clear her head as she stopped to catch her breath to gather her faculties before opening the door. The curtain was drawn around the bed, the machines beeping incessantly and something that sounded like a breathing machine made rhythmic noise behind it. 

A doctor was standing next to the bed going over his chart and CJ approached her. “Um, doctor? How is he? Is he okay?” CJ swallowed hard as she braced herself for the worst.

The young doctor looked up from her chart, “are you related?”

“Yeah I’m his fiancée and no I don’t have a ring.” She took another deep breath. “Sorry. I just don’t know what’s going on. Is he going to be okay?”

The doctor gave CJ a small, sweet smile and went back to her chart.

“Well, it looks like he sustained some serious injuries, head contusions and he’s probably going to need some physical therapy. But luckily he doesn’t seem to have any internal damage, so there’s that.” She stopped and looked up at the man in the fully body cast before her. “He’s pretty heavily sedated right now, asleep actually, but if you’d like to wait for him to wake up, you’re welcome to. We just don’t know when that will be.”

“Thank you doctor, I’ll wait here.”

The doctor put his chart back down and smiled back at the worried woman, “by the way, I’m Megan Sweet. Doctor Sweet… I know I should have become a dentist. That joke never gets old. Sorry, anyway, just call me if you need me.”

CJ sat in the old chair next to his bed and looked up at her with tears filling her eyes. “Thank you doctor. Uh, I mean, Megan.”

The doctor left the room and the sounds of the machines sustaining her yet to be publicly acknowledged beloved’s life slowly began to drive her mad.

CJ may have been raised Catholic but it had been quite some time since she had a talk with god. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands, and rested her forehead on them.

“God? Hey, um, hi. So. I really care about this man.” She paused and gathered her thoughts. “He means the world to me and no I haven’t told him yet but he knows it. I mean… the way we look at each other,” she sort of laughed. “Could you maybe see your way to waking him up and making him okay? Geez, it’s been a long time since I’ve done this.” She stopped again and squeezed her fingers together, tighter, “by the way, it’s me, CJ. I hope I haven’t jinxed things by being away for so long. It’s just that…”

“CJ?”

Her head popped up and her eyes opened wide. She stared at the curtain and swallowed hard.

“Danny?” A tear rolled down her cheek.

“Hey! You came!”

CJ swallowed once more and slowly pried back the curtain, trying to brace herself for whatever may be behind that curtain.

CJ’s heart dropped, her breath caught in her throat… there he was. A complete stranger, brunette, heavily bandaged, both legs in casts, his face different shades of purple and black all over his face, sleeping peacefully.

“Danny?”

“Yeah, hey. Over here by the window.”

“Oh my god Danny!!” CJ scrambled to close the other curtain and scramble over to see him.

She got to the other side of the curtain and saw her favorite redhead smiling, attempting to eat from a pudding cup.

“How’s it goin’?”

“Danny! I thought you were going to die! What happened? Oh my god! Are you okay?” Then her mood switched from frightened to pissed off. CJ slapped his leg, “how could you let me talk like that when you were over here just fine? What’s wrong with you?” She fought the urge to take a swing at him.

“Hey! I’ve got two broken legs and a broken arm over here with bruises everywhere. Maybe be a little more compassionate? And I didn’t know it was you until you said your name. There have been all kinds of people coming in and out for that guy. I’ve sort of tuned most of it out.” He looked down and attempted to offer, “pudding?” He tried to point forward as he leaned to get his lips on the straw in front of him.

CJ half snorted. “No, thanks. I prefer butterscotch.”

“Yeah, I didn’t get a choice.” He wiggled the fingers on his broken arm attempting a wave, “Hi.”

CJ let out a relieved sigh. “God I’m so glad you’re okay.” She leaned over the bed and put her hand on his cheek. A tear pooled in the corner of her eye as she attempted a half smile.

Danny winced slightly but tried to hold back his reaction.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” He smiled. “The doctor says I’m going to be sore for a few days but otherwise I’ll be okay. If I’m a good boy they might not make me spend the night.”

CJ smiled and went to sit next to him on the bed, checking with him to make sure she wasn’t going to hurt him. He nodded and she made herself as comfortable next to him as she could.

“What happened?” She asked, shaking her head in a relieved disbelief.

“Well, I’m not completely sure of the details but from what I’ve been told, some guy blew a tire, you know how they’re doing construction downtown, and lost control of his car and barreled into another car which just happened to barrel into me on the sidewalk. I’m the only one who got hit which is weird, because you think there’d be more people getting chili this time of year.”

CJ’s eyes widened as she listened to his story then shook her head. “I’m just so glad you’re okay. In the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“Me too.”

CJ leaned into him and gave him a sweet, meaningful kiss on his cheek.

“So, I hear you have something you want to say to me…?” He hinted.

“I have no idea what you’re referring to,” CJ tried to deadpan. “God, Danny, when I thought you were seriously hurt…” she said, wiping the tears from her cheek.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s all right. I’m here. It’s gonna take more than a rogue tire to take me out. I plan on fathering your child one day.”

CJ snorted and leaned in again. “God what I wouldn’t give to curl up next to you. Is it weird I just want to hold you? Keep you safe?”

“You can do more than that,” he replied., wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Could you maybe give me a ride home? I’ll get someone to help long term but since you’re here… and you can hold me there?”

“I don’t want to hurt you. You’re all bruised, and broken…” she said gesturing to his semi-broken body.

“It’ll hurt so good,” he said giving her a cheesy smile. “Don’t worry. You won’t break me. Besides, it’s you.”

CJ smiled and gave him another kiss. “Hmm,” she licked her lips, “maybe chocolate pudding isn’t so bad after all…”

Her hand ran down his cast and rested on his hand.

Danny closed his eyes and smiled.

“God I’m so glad you’re okay.” She looked up and down his body. “Your hips. Are they okay?”

“Hmm?”

“Are they broken or bruised or…” CJ bit her lower lip and blushed, “you know, in case I wanted to take advantage of you.”

He grinned. “Just bruises, believe it or not. Nothing important was hit.”

CJ laughed. “So those cuts and bruises on your face…?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

She moved her hand down to his hips, her fingers inching closer to his groin.

“CJ!”

“What?” She arched an eyebrow. “Tell me you haven’t thought about this.”

“Well, yeah, but at home, after dinner and some wine.”

She grinned. “You’re completely incapacitated. Just imagine the things I could do to you.”

“You can do it anyway. But… here?”

Her hand cupped him, his hips jerking slightly. “I could have my way with you right now and you couldn’t do anything about it.

He shifted somewhat uncomfortably, the lower half of his body betraying his attempt at modesty. The woman for whom he’d lusted all those years finally wanted him. He couldn’t help it.

“CJ…” 

“In fact…” CJ rose and took off her coat, tossing it on the chair beside his bed. “It looks like you agree with me.” She bit down on her lower lip and walked back over to the bed, looking him in the eyes.

Danny looked around the room, worried they’d be seen.

CJ sat on the bed next to him and slowly ran her hand up his leg, coming to rest under his gown, on his stiffening cock. “Oh Daniel…”

“CJ,” he sighed before swallowing hard, beginning to accept his fate.

She scooted closer to him and looked him in the eyes. “Tell me to stop.”

“You know I don’t want you do. But…” he looked around again, “someone could walk in.”

“Then we should be quick. Besides,” she walked over and almost shut the door. “it’s almost the end of the day.”

CJ walked back over to him, reaching back behind her and unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. She pulled the curtain before climbing on top of him and straddling him. 

Danny grunted in frustration when he went to move his hands to her hips.

She giggled. “Can’t touch me. But I can touch you.” CJ reached down and pulled his gown up, revealing a half-stiff cock. “God! It’s beautiful! I should never have waited so long!”

“CJ…” Danny panted.

“That’s me.”

She leaned forward and kissed him, stroking him. 

“Tell me to stop,” she whispered against his neck.

When he didn’t respond, CJ sat up and looked at him. “If you’re really not okay with this, I’ll stop. Seriously, I’m not trying to pressure you into anything.”

“No, it’s just…”

She sat back on her hips and looked at him with the utmost sincerity and concern. “What?”

“I just don’t want someone walking in and interrupting us.”

“You’re sweet,” she smiled. “I am a public figure.” CJ removed her hand from his appendage and leaned in for another kiss. “I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. Can we just not do this here? Please?”

She sighed. “Since when are you the level-headed thinker?”

He chuckled. “Apparently when it comes to not having sex, believe it or not.”

CJ leaned forward and kissed him once more before climbing off the bed. She covered up his groin then made a show of deliberately bending over to pick up her skirt.

Danny groaned again. “You’re killin’ me!”

She giggled as she stepped into her skirt and pulled it up, turning around to look at him. “I know.”

CJ slid on her shoes and walked over to grab her coat, putting it on as she walked to the door.

“Wait. You don’t have to leave!”

“Yeah, I do.” She put her hand on the door to open it. “I need to go ask the nurse when they’ll release you so I can take you home.”


End file.
